


All of you

by theonlyoneleftalive



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, first "I love yous"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyoneleftalive/pseuds/theonlyoneleftalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a house full of mutants there is only one place to be yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of you

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished gen x and the lack of fic has left me dying. I love ange a lot and i hope this fic does him and jono justice. I dont know how to speak spanish so if i messed up on that front, please let me know and i will fix. Edited by the amazing kronut

Jono was where he always was: lying on his bed in the basement, listening to his records. A knock came from the the door followed by the thud of feet coming down the stairs and a body dropping on the bed next to him.

_ You know you could wait ‘till I say it’s okay to come in? _

“Ahhh, but why would I do that when you know it’s just little ol’ me?”

Angelo spread his arms out and Jono nestled in. “It’s been a long day, amigo,” he said as he slowly started to relax. It took a lot of effort to keep his skin in place and tight and the headaches he got from it were monstrous. Ever so slowly, he loosened up. The skin around his face became more lined, there was about an inch of extra skin hanging off his arms, and his fingers elongated. “It gets a bit much some days.”

Jono looked over at him. Ange never relaxed when he was out and about in the Academy. He reserved that for two places: his bedroom when he was alone, and when he came down to see Jono. 

Jono didn't think anyone would mind him looking like this all the time, but he knew how it felt. To look completely alien, and to want to try and fit in even if sometimes it wasn't enough? Jono knew that well.

He began running his fingers over the top of Ange’s chest, feeling every bump of his ribs through his thin cotton shirt, then down over his stomach and back up again. He sat up on his elbow and placed a hand on Ange’s face, bringing his own face down to Ange’s lips and pressing one closed eye, then the other to them. Jono wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss him, long and hard, and he hated that he can’t.

Ange pushed him down and sat astride him. He kissed the top of his forehead, then his eyes, the tip of his nose, and the very edge of his face above the bandages. Suddenly Ange was mad that he couldn’t see Jono for his true self, not his hidden face but all his scars and the raw energy that radiated from him. He knew Jono was tentative about taking his bandages off even when he has to, but Ange needed this. He needed to see Jono, not Jono wrapped up. 

“Can I see you? All of you?” he asked softly.

There was a pause and a look of alarm on Jono’s face before he pushed Ange off and rolled off the bed. Ever so slowly he unwound the bandages on his face, afraid that if he went too fast he’d lose control and destroy everything. He stopped at his neck and turned around to face Ange with a terrified look on his face. Ange stood up and walked over to Jono, tracing around his eyebrows and down to the edge where skin meets flame. The edges were ragged, torn apart and then healed leaving nothing but scar tissue. He felt the flames lick at his fingers, hot but not burning. He took Jono’s hands to try and stop them from shaking, but the look of alarm never quite left Jono’s face. 

“You don’t have to keep going. This is enough for now. You’re just too hot to keep wrapped up all the time.” He said the last part with a wink, not one to shy away from a pun.

Jono reached up to cup Ange’s face, feeling all the loose skin slowly shrink back up to pass as normal. 

_Don’t. I like you this way better, you don’t need to be normal for me._ Jono’s psychic voice sounded soft and warm despite how terrified he was. Theirs was still a new relationship and he didn’t want to ruin it by slipping up or worse, losing control. He felt Ange loosen up under his hand and more skin start to stretch. Jono ran his hand down his arm before returning to his bandages. He began unwinding further, hands shaking the entire way until he was just in his boxers, flames coming out of his chest all orange and yellow and full of power. He was trembling but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to lose control, not when he felt so strongly towards Ange. He started curling in on himself, arms coming up over his chest. 

Angelo was in awe. He was seeing a side of Jono he had never seen before, something far closer to his true self. There was life in the way the flames flickered and Ange was hypnotised by them. He reached out to touch them before he caught himself, moving instead to touch the edges where Jono’s skin turned to scar tissue. It spread down from his face across his body, starting off big and then smaller the further they got from the flame. Ange traced over them, one at a time, making sure he didn't miss anything. He caught Jono’s arms and brought him close but not quite touching at the chest, the flames ever so carefully licking at his shirt. 

“Eres tan hermosa. You’re so beautiful, Jono.” Ange’s voice was deep when he spoke. He glanced up to meet Jono’s eyes but Jono was looking away, still afraid. _Look at me, Jono,_ Ange thought, willing his words to be heard by whatever psychic sense projects Jono’s voice.

Jono looked at him sharply, startled by the mental sound of him. Angelo kept projecting. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. You are perfect, Jono. I love you. 

Jono wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss him. To say out loud how much he loved him back. To show him how much he cared about him. Instead, he placed his forehead on Ange’s lips. 

_ I love you too, Angelo. Every inch.  _

 


End file.
